ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool WBReviwer/My Top 10 Favorite Shows That Everyone Hates
This is a Top 10 video of Cool WBReviewer. Cast * TBD Transcript The video begins with Timothy walking in to the background of the Titans tower. * 'Timothy: '''Hello, my fellow Warner Brothers and sisters! Today, i’m going to do a Top 10 video about my favorite shows but everyone else hates. That’s gonna leave some angry comments, but that’s my opinion on the shows. Let’s get started! We see Timothy’s hand holding up a poster that says #10. * '''Timothy: '''You guys are literally gonna give me a lot of dislikes and threats on this, but my Number 10 is Thundercats Roar. And wait, wait, wait! Don’t dislike and comment the video just yet! Look, i understand Cartoon Network keeps rebooting the action shows and turns it to comedy for their attended demographic. However, i know the show didn’t came out. But, the more i dig-deeped into the show. I saw the theme song and oh my god. It’s brillilant. And the creator even said he watched the original so calm down. He only did this for his childhood. He said there would be tons of comedy, but. there will be action sequences. Look, i understand this isn’t the 2011 Thundercats. But give this show a chance. I’m willing to do it. You guys really need to stop hating on things. This isn’t Teen Titans Go! So give this show a chance. Don’t jump into conclusions with.. “Yeah, that looks bad.” Heck, you guys even made the creator ashamed for himself. Who’s the true monsters? Okay yeah, the art style looks bad. So what? It might be good. We see Timothy’s hand holding up a poster that says #9. * '''Timothy: '''You guys might hate this or not, but #9 is the 2017 reboot of Ben 10. Before you comment anything about a rant for this reboot. Keep in mind, this is my opinion. So anywho, i thought at first the reboot would suck. Because you know, it’s comedy-driven. But then during the summer of this year, my friend told me to watch every songle episode of this show. And so i did. Season 1 was okay.. However, the finale actually had a good storyline. Season 2 started off well. It actually had continuity. And the Season 2 finale was great. It concluded with the story of the season. Season 3 started pretty much like the previous season. Overall, this reboot is actually pretty good. Only when you watch Season 2 ans Season 3. If you don’t. Then i highly suggest watching the finales. We see Timothy’s hand holding up a poster that says #8. * '''Timothy: '''Now, this show was hated by the older demographic. Number Eight is The Nutshack. It’s a great show with- We see a shadow knocking down Timothy with a baseball bat. * '''Unnamed Shadow: '''Why are you joking all the time, i don’t get it.. The Nutshack was hated for a good reason. Timothy then wakes up. * '''Timothy: '''I was kidding, i actually hate the show. Because the basic plot for this show- * '''Unnamed Shadow: '..Off-topic! * '''Timothy: '''Oh sorry, for the actual Number 8 is Baby Looney Tunes. Okay i’m trying really hard to not pull a Culture Girl. But i find this show pretty cute to be honest. When i was 6, my mom always wanted me to watch the late 1990s and 2000s preschool, baby shows that might entertain me. She didn’t want me to watch the recent CGI shows at the time. Then whwn i got home, my mother found her recordings of episodes of the show. I watched it and it was actually pretty good. Even to this day. We see Timothy’s hand holding up a poster that says #7. * '''Timothy: '''Number Seven is.. Clarence. I don’t have anything else to say. But i find it good that it explores the life of a random kid and how it feels like to be one. We see Timothy’s hand holding up a poster thats says #6. * '''Timothy: '''I know this doesn’t count as a show because it’s a few seasons but i have to say Season 5 and Season 6 of SpongeBob. I don’t know what to say.. So skipping that. We see Timothy’s hand holding up a poster that says #5. * '''Timothy: '''I should’ve renamed this video “My Top 10 Favorite Things that Everyone Hates” but whatever.Category:Transcripts Category:Videos Category:Top 10 Lists Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas